Blood Fever
by Seven-Shades-of-A
Summary: After coming to check on Elle, Alex finds himself caught in a storm that he never expected. However, he can't honestly say he doesn't enjoy the experience. (One-Shot; Continuation of Chapter 12 of "Completely Illogical"; Pon Farr.)


_**Hey, everyone! So, I decided to just post the extension of Chapter 12 for anyone to enjoy. It details the first hour and a half or so of what happened after the end of the chapter. It was kind of difficult to write as I wanted to keep the idea of the lack of control while at the same time making sure that Alex wouldn't hurt Elle thoughtlessly. He may sleep around, but he likes to make sure his partners enjoy the experience as much as he does. For him to act any other way would be out of character. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Unable to help himself, he pushed Elle back against the wall. She made a low sound at the back of her throat, pulling his face down to hers once more. Her fingers fell from Alex's face, but he couldn't seem to break out of the spell he had fallen under. His hands roamed her body as he explored her mouth. There was an endearing clumsiness to the way she returned the touch. He had never known her to have a boyfriend, after all, and her inexperience showed through despite the passion behind her actions.

Alex's arm snaked around her waist, his hand pressing into the small of her back to push her body flush against his own. He was hyperaware of how she felt. Her creamy skin was flushed with heat, only bringing more of his attention to the pliant muscle beneath. The feel of her fingers pushing underneath his shirt to get a better feel caused him to shudder. He had never realized how badly he had wanted this. So busy chasing down girl after girl, Alex had buried the fact that he had always been curious about what this would be like with her.

He groaned softly as her long fingers traced patterns up his stomach in an exploratory way. The careful touches left trails of fire across his skin. The hand he had tangled in her short hair trailed down to her neck as he pressed her ever closer. He was vaguely aware of his arousal growing, rubbing uncomfortably against his pants. But the part of him that still had some modicum of control wanted to hold back a bit.

Elle had never been with anyone before, he knew. He wanted her to enjoy every second and it was only that thought that kept him from ripping off her shorts and taking her against the wall. So he took her wrists in his hands, pinning them above her head, as he pressed open-mouthed kisses against her neck. Her skin was hot and he could feel her pulse beneath his lips. A whimper escaped her, the noise surprising him as much as when she arched her back to press her body closer to his.

"Alex..."

He pulled back as she breathed his name. There was a silent question in his eyes as he met her gaze. Both of them were breathing heavy.

"Let me touch you."

His mouth went dry at the sentence. In an instant, he let go of her wrists and pulled his cadet jacket off. It fell to the floor and was quickly joined by the black undershirt he wore. He watched as her grey eyes roamed over his chest. It was different from how the other girls had looked at him. Very aware of his own physique, and proud of it, Alex was used to shock or amazement. But their was no surprise in Elle's gaze - only a quiet appreciation. She reached towards him hesitantly, her fingers tracing over his broad shoulders. He watched her intently, the earnestness beneath the hunger in her expression causing him to swallow heavily.

When her hands trailed down his chest to toy with the waistband of his pants, he growled through his teeth and tried to tug her tank top up. She wasted no time with pulling it over her head to expose the black bra she wore. As he pressed kisses down her shoulder and across her chest, her fingers pressed against his temple and he could feel her consciousness brush against his once more. He could feel every thought and emotion she felt. She was nervous and excited and desperate for more. With a grin pressed against her skin, he thought of all the things they were going to do.

The noise Elle made was somewhere between a snarl and a moan, her hands moving to pull hard on his hair. His mouth moved back up to her lips as he stifled a laugh. It was exhilarating. He couldn't count how many times he had slept with someone, but he had never had a connection to them the way he had to Elle. And, as reserved as she normally was, it was surprising and exciting to see her like this. He nibbled at her bottom lip, gaining entrance as her lips parted in a low moan.

High on arousal and needing more, Alex wrapped one hand in her dark hair and the other slipped down between them to cup her between her legs. Elle's eyes fluttered closed at the movement and her nails dug into the back of his neck. The sudden change in attitude brought him reeling back an inch to watch in awe. Even through the two layers of clothing, he could feel her heat. Her face was flushed with a pale green, her hair wild and tousled, her lips red and slightly swollen, her skin covered in a soft sheen of sweat, and her eyes were blown wide in pleasure. She already looked like she had gone a couple rounds.

He moved his hand, causing her to give a little disappointed sound before he pushed her shorts down. It didn't take long for her to kick them off the rest of the way. He moved his hand experimentally over the soft fabric between her and him, causing her to shudder in his arms. Her fingers dug further into his skin as a desperate little "ahh" tore from her throat. Alex's ability to breathe seemed to falter as he watched her dark lashes brush against her high cheekbones when her eyes fluttered closed. With even the slightest move of his fingers against her pliable heat, her breath hitched and she pressed further against him. And, watching as she writhed between him and the wall, he needed to explore more. He wanted to learn every sound she could make, find every place that would make her squirm.

His hand pulled away from her, trailing across her thighs as he kneeled before he. He marveled at the wiry muscles beneath her smooth olive skin. Her eyes followed him as he moved down her body, frustration and hunger in every inch of her expression. She gasped as his teeth closed around the waistband of her underwear. There was a wry grin on his face as he pulled them down to her knees before letting them to in favor of tugging them off with his hands.

He started with pressing kisses against her thigh, slowly trailing kisses slowly inward. Looking up into her eyes, as best as he could at his angle, he watched as realization dawned over her expression. Elle hissed in surprise as he pressed his mouth against the juncture believe her legs. His hands roamed over the back of her legs, pulling them one at a time so that they were draped over his shoulders and he could tilt her hips up. His tongue nudged her gently as he gained better access and, much to his enjoyment, she threw her head back and gave an anxious little sound. Alex was careful and exploratory as he pressed his tongue into her. He didn't want her to hurt. He wanted her to feel every type of pleasure he could offer.

He had never had oral sex the way most guys did. Rough and fast because the job wasn't enjoyable was the exact opposite of his approach. To him, the biggest turn-on was hearing how much his actions affected his partner. Besides, he certainly didn't like to leave the job unfinished and he had found that he could bring women to the edge by putting off his own enjoyment temporarily as he pleasured them.

As his hands came to rest on her waist, Elle's hips moved against his face as if seeking more friction. He moaned against her as she continued the motion. The feel of her hands taking through his hair and the sound of her panting had him riding a high that he didn't want to come down from. Elle was giving little spastic moans that penetrated the relative silence and her body shuddered as she grew closer to her edge. She was beautiful and intoxicating in her arousal and, because of her tactile telepathy, Alex knew that she could see that thought.

With a shocked cry that held a hint of desperation, she lurched and seized almost violently in his arms. He didn't give her an inch of peace as she came against his mouth, pressing deeper into her to draw out her pleasure. She pressed her back against the wall as she rode out her orgasm. When it had finished, her forehead was resting on top of his head. He pulled back from her, one hand moving to pull her face away just enough to see her expression. There was a mix of adoration and wonder in her eyes.

He needed her desperately.

Gently pushing her legs off his shoulders so that she sat on his knees, Alex pressed her closer until her legs wrapped around his waist. He stood up carefully, supporting her with arms around her back. A soft whimper escaped her as his arousal pressed up against her. He let her down slowly on the bed before straitening up to pull off his pants, boxer-briefs, socks, and shoes. Elle propped herself up on her elbows, watching as he stripped at the foot of the bed.

He clambered rather awkwardly onto the bed before regaining his composure and slowly moved up the length of her body. She barely moved as he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the floor. Her head fell back with a moan as he kissed over her breasts. Bodies pressed flush against each other, he felt his arousal nudge against her entrance. Her fingers were in her hair as she raked her nails over his scalp. This was it, a small part of him thought. Her body was so very close to his, every muscle pulled taut in anticipation, and he could barely restrain himself any more. With one arm wrapped around the small of her back and the other propping him up, Alex pushed himself slowly into her until she was full to the brim.

In that moment, he saw stars. The groan that escaped him at the sensation of being enveloped by her tight warmth was equal parts shocked and animalistic. His entire body shuddered at the physical pleasure. At the same time, Elle gave a sharp little gasp that brought him partially back to reality. It was a sound of pain. Her breathing was labored, her lips pulled down in a grimace. Nails dug into the muscles of his back like a vice.

Alex didn't move as he ran through what he could do. For an instant, he thought about pulling out of her. But she opened her eyes the second the thought crossed his mind, drew his chest closer to hers, and looked at him with desperation even through the pain in her expression.

"No, ah, don't," she breathed.

Alex nodded, not wanting to disappoint her while also not wanting to hurt her. He remained still within her, pressing his lips tenderly against hers as he allowed her time to adjust. One of his hands moved to tangle in her hair as they kissed. She moaned as he trailed his lips down her neck to suck at her pulse. Slowly, almost tentatively, she moved her hips away and back towards him. The motion caused both of them to shudder.

"Take your time," he whispered, gently nibbling at her ear.

She moved again, this time much more than the first. A heady groan escaped Alex at the movement, but still he waited for the moment at which she would be most comfortable with him moving as well. When he pulled back to look at her, he realized she was staring a him with heavy-lidded, pleasure-drenched eyes. One of her legs locked around his waist to pull him closer. He couldn't refuse her, regardless of what he wanted.

He set a slow pace, pulling in and out of her with the utmost care. His hand disentangled from her hair and roamed down her spine to the small of her back once more. Elle was breathing loudly now, never taking her eyes from him as they moved in tandem. The pressure of her around his member, the look of adoration and desire in her grey eyes, the way she moaned his name as he pressed deeper into her, it all drew him towards a quicker pace led more by instinct than thought. She was meeting his thrusts equally, rolling her hips into his as if wanting him to know how much she wanted him to feel the same way she was.

Her moans and pants rose in pitch as he pressed harder and deeper into her. She sounded more and more strained as though searching for something more that was almost within her reach. A warm pressure began to build in Alex as he whispered her name like a mantra. When her hand brushed against his face, her thumb trailing over his lips, he turned his head to suck on the digit. The cry that escaped her was high and shocked and caused him to pause ever so slightly. He nudged her palm with his nose and, understanding what he wanted her to do, Elle pressed her index and middle fingers past his lips. Her erratic cries grew as he swirled his tongue around them.

Her head fell back against the pillow as her mouth gaped in silent pleasure. He could feel her whole body tensing beneath him. Without warning, her fingers pulled away from his mouth and pressed against his temple. A deep gasp tore from Alex's throat as their minds flowed together once more. He could feel every sensation she could, every pleasure he brought and every step closer to an edge that she desperately needed. It hit Elle first, his name coming out in a broken cry as she arched her back. Though she never broke the mind meld, the hand still at his shoulder raked down his back as though she was trying to find some way of not being blown away. The combined sensations brought an entirely different level of ecstasy that was too much and Alex was pushed off the edge after her. He shuddered and moaned as climax washed over him, pitching himself into her as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

They rode out the waves of ecstasy together, though the rhythm they had made was long since lost. As their climaxes faded, he pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. She had pulled away her hand, allowing it to fall lifelessly next to her head. There was a sort of dazed look in the grey depths that was almost overpowered by the intensity and love he saw there. She was flushed and shaking and breathless and, in that moment, entirely his. He gave a lazy smile, brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes and she turned her face into his touch. The sight shocked him as he watched, mesmerized and speechless at her actions. He had never before seen her act as though she enjoyed touch.

Alex pulled out of her slowly, dragging another sigh from his friend's lips. Collapsing down next to her, he tried to catch his breath. There was the sound of sheets tussling as Elle turned on her side to face him. Her fingers traced lethargically over his chest, following the lines of muscles with an idle curiosity. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. A contented sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her laying next to him. For the moment, they lay silently beside each other.

It was a little over twenty-four hours before the blood fever completely faded away.


End file.
